


Noblesse - Different Worlds

by KaedeYukine



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi, Other, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: The siblings had finally reached Korea by flight from their home country, Japan.So, what does Korea has to offer them?





	1. Idiots had touched down in Korea

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese siblings whom I created for Noblesse Fanfic:  
> \- Takasugi Shunsuke (Older Brother | 26 | Doctor | Languages, Science, Japanese Cultural Teacher)  
> \- Takasugi Kiyoko (Younger Sister | 24 | P.E, Japanese Cultural Teacher)
> 
> They are still learning Korean for this fanfic so please don't be so harsh on them.
> 
> All official and canon characters belong to talented people of the following:  
> Author - Son Jeho  
> Illustrator - Lee Kwangsu

The siblings had finally reached Korea by flight from their home, Japan. They were scouted due to their extraordinary skills in both combat and medical fields by the Director is also known as the Principal of Ye Ran High School and he had spoken to their family of meeting them personally. However, the siblings were skeptical of the person’s purpose because there was no other name indicated other than what it was already written.

The older brother took out the file which contained all the information needed – The hand-written letter, map, job offers, and even accommodation location. The amount of information given made the siblings realized that the person must have got out of their way to make sure they will stay in Korea for at least a long period of time. Both could only imagine what kind of Director or Principal they would be dealing with.

The letter went like this:

_Dear Mr., Shunsuke, and Miss Kiyoko,_

_I am writing regarding our earlier discussion about the employment of your good self in Ye Ren High School. Our school needs professionals like you in teaching and assisting the student in both physically and academically. Based on the portfolio that we have reviewed, both have substantial achievements in both combat (which I believed to be sports), and in researches. We would be grateful if both would visit Korea to discuss the matter further. Of course, plane tickets had been booked and are available in a week’s time and accommodation will be provided promptly._

_Kindly let us know when you have finally landed in Korea. Our transport had already arranged to pick both up and wasting no time in bringing you to our school._

_Director of Ye Ren High School._

The older brother named Shunsuke looked up from the letter and stared the Black Mercedes in front him, as he heard his younger sister, Kiyoko, whining about the flight and the staring she got from the locals. Everyone who had passed by them was staring at their unique features which Shunsuke had paid them no mind.

Shunsuke is a tall, lean-built and handsome man with piercing olive-green eyes and long jet-black hair, sporting a pair of amethyst crystal studs, tied in a high ponytail reaching his waist. Wearing for the formal meeting, he sported a white with blue three-piece suit with a pair of polished black leather shoes, with his matching white coat over his shoulders like a cape. His younger sister, Kiyoko, is a slightly tall and beautiful lady with bright cobalt-blue eyes and long, obsidian-black hair, sporting a pair of sapphire crystal studs, tied in a high ponytail as well. Her outfit was slightly outlandish, donning a ruby-red short kimono with black mini-shorts, thigh-high black stockings and matching wooden geta.

**(Japanese)**  
"Nii-sama! Can we please get out of the airport soon? I'm hungry to try their Kimchi!"

"Why didn't you get something light first? We can get Kimchi later on."

"I don't want to go to the shops here because people keep staring at me!”

"What's the difference between an airport and in the city...?"

Shunsuke heaved a sigh and asked his younger sister to wait at the entrance of the arrival hall, so he could get some light snacks before they head out. However, three men approached the siblings which stopped Shunsuke in his tracks. The three men dressed in a formal black suit, a white shirt underneath, and a black tie with black shoes to match. Something else had caught the attention of the siblings which is the band they are wearing on their arms. Tao brought his hand out but Shunsuke did not take his handshake, staring at the three bodyguards cautiously. Kiyoko too was suspicious of their intentions, did not react to their greetings. The young man gulped and gave a nervous smile before M-21 had to step in.

**(Korean)**  
"Welcome to Korea! You must be Takasugi Shunsuke and Takasugi Kiyoko! I'm Tao!"

"What are you staring at?"

"M-21, they are guests of the school! Don't have to pick a fight with them!" Tao suggested.

"I don't like the way he stared."

"Maybe they don't understand Korean? Boss did tell us that they are from Japan." Takeo rubbed his chin and looked at Kiyoko which Shunsuke stood in front of him.

**(Japanese)**  
"Keep your eyes to yourself." He growled with Takeo blinked his eyes in shock.

"Nii-sama, I don't trust them. Can we go on our own? We have the map and GPS to guide us." Kiyoko took out the map and his phone from her brother's suitcase. M-21 and Shunsuke were having their staring contest with the latter were keeping his younger sister behind him. Tao and Takeo tried to calm both of them before things got even worse in the airport while Kiyoko fumbled around her brother's suitcase for any useful information. Tao heaved a sigh and spoke in English which was much easier to understand.

**(English)**  
"I'm sorry if we have startled you but our boss had informed us to pick our important guests to Ye Ren High School."

Kiyoko tilted her head and examined Tao thoroughly which made him uncomfortable with her piercing glare. Then, she took the letter and showed to them.

"This is the letter we received."

"Kiyoko..."

"I'm not staying in the airport with people staring at me all day and I really want to try their Kimchi!" Kiyoko whined and pulled her older brother's arm before giving the sparkling eyes.

Feeling defeated and helpless against his younger sister, Shunsuke nodded and carried all the bags, heading towards the black Mercedes, "This is our vehicle, right?"

The trio blinked in confusion and nodded, confirming the vehicle. Immediately, Tao went ahead and opened the car boot for Shunsuke to place their luggage while Takeo checked on their passport for verification.

"Is this your first time in Korea?"

"Mhmm! I can't wait to see what Korea has to offer!" Kiyoko clapped her hands together and harping about the food and surprisingly, flowers in Korea delightfully.

"That's really nice. Korea has a lot of things that we can show you around." Takeo smiled.

"Really? Nii-sama, aren't you excited?"

"No. After what had happened in Syracuse, I am not expecting a lot from Korea." Shunsuke spoke coldly and closed the boot once he was done with arranging their luggage.

Kiyoko pouted her lips and mumbled, "That was not even our fault, to begin with..."

M-21 remained silent throughout the conversation and took notice of how Shunsuke was examining them from top to bottom with his piercing look. Tao nudged M-21 and called it quits.

"He is just being protective of his younger sister. Don't need to get overworked up." Tao smiled, "Takeo seemed to have some interest in her since they had been chatting a lot."

"Tsk." M-21 clicked his tongue and looked away, taking the front passenger seat.

Tao took the driver seat while Takeo sat together with Shunsuke and Kiyoko. Tao and Takeo were explaining much of the things along the way to their destination such as the food, the facility and of course, the students and teachers.

"You like our boss! Just don't try to piss him off because he's scary when he is mad." Tao laughed.

"What is your occupation in the school?" Shunsuke asked bluntly.

"We work as security guards in the school. It's a pretty relaxing job as long as we don't get any odd visitors." Takeo answered, with Shunsuke staring outside of the window.

"Hmm." That was the only response that Shunsuke gave.

Kiyoko heaved a sigh and patted on her older brother's shoulder who was not half as interested as her, "Nii-sama, you did say you want to continue to be a teacher. So maybe take it as a new experience here?"

"... I guessed that's a good way to put it." Shunsuke answered nonchalantly, without turning his attention away from the view outside the window.

"Oh, so both of you are here as teachers? Then you will meet Mr. Park! He is a nice fella, although he is scary on the outside. He is too nice of a guy on the inside." Tao laughed with Takeo and smiled at the siblings.

Shunsuke remained as quiet as M-21 was, in the whole journey and only the voices of the other three were echoed. Once in a while, Shunsuke would smile when he noticed Kiyoko spoke about the things she wanted to see in Korea non-stop with a childish grin. The vehicle came to a halt.

"We have reached Ye Ren High School." Tao announced with a delightful grin, "Your luggage will be taken care of so don't worry."

"Follow me," M-21 spoke indifferently.

Kiyoko gave her brother a tired smile and tilted her head, "Well... We get to see our Danna on the first day."

"True."

When the two Japanese siblings stepped out of the vehicle, the majority of the students turned their attention towards them which Kiyoko was fairly uncomfortable. Shunsuke paid them no heed and told his sister to ignore them.

**(Japanese)**  
"But Nii-sama!"

**(Korean)**  
"Are those two Japanese celebrities?"

"The girl looks so pretty and look at what she is wearing! That's a kimono right!?"

"The guy is handsome... And his hair... It even has slight green highlights!"

"Are they new students or teachers? I would love to be in their class!"

"That guy seemed a little hard to approach though... I don't mind having the girl as my teacher!"

**(Japanese)**  
“Let’s go, Kiyoko. We don’t want to waste any more time here.”

“Nii-sama, wait up! He had always been so cold but it became part of him."

Kiyoko winked at the trio and smiled. Soon after, she caught up with her elder brother and followed M-21 to the Principal's office. Tao and Takeo had also arrived at the office as Shunsuke knocked on the door, a voice was heard in English.

“Come in!”

Shunsuke turned the doorknob, with Kiyoko followed behind. The three security guards stepped in right after Kiyoko. There was someone else that caught the attention of the elder sibling; a handsome man who was sitting in the couch, sipping his tea. The aura he emitted reminded him of a family friend - Powerful, serene but chaotic and also overwhelming. Then, the older brother averted his attention to their director who gave a sweet smile; his aura was much more chaotic and erratic as if there were a lot of distorted voices were heard.

“Ah, both of you must be the Takasugi Siblings! How pleasant to see you finally arrived. Please take a seat and I will brief you about the contract. You need not to decide now but our school appreciates if you can make a swift decision.”

The siblings read the contract and questioned about their contract terms when it comes to salary and accommodation. Their employer told them not to worry about minors as he had already taken care of it. However, Shunsuke was reluctant to sign it.

“Is there something wrong, Shunsuke? I hoped you don’t mind me referring as such.” The Director asked.

“No, it’s nothing.” Shunsuke signed the contract through his gritted teeth with Kiyoko’s gaze mellowed and signed on the paper as well.

The Director heaved a sigh, “If you do not wish to commit, I understand. It was my choice to abruptly extend the invitation. However, I have requested who are the best to educate the students here. I do hope you can understand that.”

“Yes, I do.” Shunsuke answered plainly.

“Nii-sama… Sir, my brother has a school which he teaches in Japan. We are also afraid that we might not get used to the culture here.” Kiyoko explained further.

The Director nodded his head in agreement. “I am aware of that. That’s why the three security guards who brought you in, will be your guide here.”

A smile wheeled across her lips and she turned her attention to her old brother who is as stoic as ever, “Nii-sama, at least let’s give it a go. We will never know.”

“We have already signed the papers. We have no choice but to move on with it.” Shunsuke spoke with his arms crossed, “When do we start work?”

“Tomorrow.”

The trio outside overheard the conversation with Tao smiled nervously, “Boss is always so demanding…”

It was their first day at work. Both Shunsuke and Kiyoko were surprised that their employer, Director of Yen Ren High School had allowed them to stay in his mansion. They did not get a proper name of him so the siblings referred to him as _Danna_ which means Boss in Japanese. Although it was strange that Frankenstein did not ask any further questions. The elder sibling, Takasugi Shunsuke was the first to be introduced to Mr. Park's class and followed by Takasugi Kiyoko.

"So you two are the new colleagues." Mr. Park questioned with his usual intimidating tone, examining the siblings with his piercing eyes.

Shunsuke plainly ignored the older man while Kiyoko smiled and nodded, "Yes, we will be the new teachers in Yen Ren High School."

All the male students had their eyes focus on Kiyoko which Shunsuke crossed his arms and gave a deadly glare at the class with his dark demonic aura emitted, behind him. At the same time, the female students were enamored with Shunsuke of his unique looks.

"Urm, teachers, we don't know your names." One of the students swallowed his saliva and asked as if his life depended on it. Shunsuke remained silent while Kiyoko grinned.

"I'm Takasugi Kiyoko." She wrote her name in both Kanji and Korean on the black chalkboard, "I will be your Japanese language and culture teacher, as well as your Physical Education teacher. It's a pleasure to be teaching in Korea."

Kiyoko pushed the chalk to her older brother, Shunsuke, which he used to write his name in Kanji and Korean on the board as well. His voice was much cooler and calm, compared to his younger sister who is much enthusiastic.

"I'm Takasugi Shunsuke. I will be teaching multiple subjects which are English, Japanese, Mathematics, and Science. At the same time, I will be one of the doctors in the school."

Mr. Park seemed to be impressed with his new colleagues. Almost all the students were shocked at the number of subjects that Shunsuke would be teaching while Kiyoko had a smile plastered across her face. 

"So is there any other question that you want to ask? It can be anything!" Kiyoko asked happily.

"Urm," A female student raised her hand and it was Yuna, "Who is the elder sibling?"

"Ah, that would be my Nii-sama! He is two years older than me." Kiyoko answered.

"Oh, then what is your age?" Another female student asked.

Shunsuke did not seem interested to answer but his sister nudged his side with her elbow lightly which he winced softly, "I'm 26 and my sister is 24."

"So young!" Most of the students commented then another question, "Urm how do you want us to address you? I read that students will address the adults as Sensei in Japanese schools."

"Mhmm, so do refer us as Kiyoko-sensei and Shun-sensei. If you are not comfortable, just address us as Miss Kiyoko and Mr. Shun." Kiyoko explained.

Sitting at the corner, Shunsuke noticed that the man they met, who was in their employer's office earlier, is a student in their class. He nodded at Shunsuke which the latter remained silent. Just in front of that student, there were two more students who sported the exact same scarlet eyes as him and they gave similar tense feeling which Shunsuke get before.

Kiyoko seemed to notice the tension from her brother and requested to be dismissed so they could report to their employer. Mr. Park nodded and let the two leave the classroom. Once they were in the hallway, Kiyoko turned her attention towards her older brother.

"Nii-sama, those three aren't normal students."

"Don't they make you feel like someone we knew?" A rare smile wheeled across Shunsuke's lips.

Kiyoko nodded and clapped her hands together, "Yup! This school is getting really interesting. Don't tell me you're still moody over the flight, Nii-sama?"

"Not anymore. I would never think Korea would have such people. Those three security guards are different as well."

"Not just those three, even our Danna is the same." Kiyoko chuckled, and looked out of the school window, "Nii-sama, you know... I will miss Otou-chan and Mami since we will be here for a long time."

"It's not just you, Kiyoko."


	2. Working their first Overtime is never a joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings had experienced the weird and strange during their overtime.  
> Truth about their colleagues and employer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese siblings whom I created for Noblesse Fanfic:  
> \- Takasugi Shunsuke (Older Brother | 26 | Doctor | Languages, Science, Japanese Cultural Teacher)  
> \- Takasugi Kiyoko (Younger Sister | 24 | P.E, Japanese Cultural Teacher)
> 
> They are still learning Korean for this fanfic so please don't be so harsh on them.
> 
> All official and canon characters belong to talented people of the following:  
> Author - Son Jeho  
> Illustrator - Lee Kwangsu

The siblings had been teaching for a week in Yen Ren High School and they were gradually getting used to the lifestyle and culture in Korea which turned out to be not much of a difference compared to Japan. They also got to know the names of the students in their class.

Rai - The student whom they first met in their employer's office.

Shinwoo - The male student who always flunked his theory tests but not physical education. Kiyoko was surprised to see someone this young to have the natural talents of martial arts.

Ikhan - A petite young man who has the talents of dealing with IT gadgets, especially hacking into servers.

Yuna - A polite and pleasant girl who is a good friend of the two boys.

Suyi - A popular celebrity in the fashion world of Korea and amazingly, friend of Shinwoo, Ikhan and Yuna. Shunsuke counts on her to keep an eye on Shinwoo's manners.

Regis - A male student who gives similar aura to Rai's, however, he does show respect to those teachers.

Seira - A female student who is similar to Regis and Rai. Otherwise, she is quiet and pleasant girl who does things perfectly.

It was their first time to do overtime in school and ironically, it did not feel as bad as what others had mentioned. The work in school had kept the siblings busy to distract them from missing home. At the same time, the three security guards namely Tao, Takeo and M-21 were doing their overtime. It was an awkward moment when Shunsuke was in the office and Kiyoko was not around. The trio knew Shunsuke is not a talkative person and the feeling he gave them was anything but at ease.

"Shun, this is your first time doing overtime in school, right?" Tao asked in order to break the strange silence.

Much to their surprise, he nodded. Heaving a sigh of relief, Tao continued, "How is the school's environment? Is it alright for both of you?"

"Yes. There isn't much difference compared to the schools in Japan. The work here made both of us busy enough to distract us from being overly homesick." Shun answered without lifting his head up from the papers he was marking.

Tao cut himself short before he hit the landmine of this conversation. Just then, the office door was opened and it was Kiyoko, standing there with a broom in her hand. She smiled at the trio when entering the room.

"Oh you three are doing overtime too?" She asked.

"Yea, something was going on in the school so boss asked us to stay to investigate." Tao answered with a grin.

Kiyoko blinked her eyes in curiosity, "Is the school haunted?"

"Not that again, Kiyoko..." Shunsuke covered his face with his hand and heaved a sigh.

Kiyoko laughed heartily and smacked the back of her brother while the trio looked at the siblings with a strange look.

"What are you saying? We have been working here and never encountered anything supernatural." M-21 crossed his arms and gave a huge sigh as well whereas Tao's eyes sparkles when it was about haunted school.

"Why don't we walk around the school? Maybe we can find something!"

"Tao, we have been working here for a few years. If this school is really haunted, we would have already found out." Takeo pointed out but at the same time, a huge clung was heard along the corridors which surprised the five adults.

"... Ha-ha-ha... This is just... Pure coincidence right, Tao?" M-21 asked, eyes shifting side to side.

Another huge noise was heard again and this time, the sound was much louder and closer. Shunsuke stood up from his chair and approached the door which Kiyoko grabbed his wrist, "Nii-sama, I don't think we should open this door. We should go to the other side of the office and open that door instead."

"What door!? Which door!?" Tao asked frantically.

Shunsuke gave the security guard a look and pointed to the back of the office.

"That door. What other doors are you referring to?"

"Oh. That's anti-climatic." Tao had his shoulders drooped.

Shunsuke rolled his eyes and walked towards the back door of the office. Once he reached the door, proceeded to turn the knob but the teacher noticed something strange. The door was opened.

"Kiyoko, the back door is always locked right?" Shunsuke asked across the room.

Kiyoko nodded, "Mr. Park always tell us to lock it because of the air-conditioning. That reminds me, Nii-sama. You're the only one who uses this door the most because it's closer to the library."

Shunsuke looked at his sister questionably, raising his eyebrows. Suddenly, the door swung open by itself and in front of them, was pitch black. The siblings were taken back, prompting Kiyoko to stand behind her older brother to brace for whatever appeared. M-21 approached them and took a peek outside.

"There is nothing. Why are you two standing like that?"

Then the door slammed in their face and locked by itself. The three were dumbfounded and clueless to react. Slowly, they stepped away from the door and returned to where Tao and Takeo were waiting.

"So... What happened? I heard a door slammed." Takeo asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Urm..." Kiyoko became fidgety and looked towards her older brother while holding his arm, "Something is out there, no doubt about that."

"But what?" M-21 crossed his arms and thought hard with a drop of swear at the side of his cheek.

"First, the door was unlocked then it swung open before slamming towards us, and locked by itself." Shunsuke explained with no trembling whatsoever.

"Why are you shivering?" M-21 asked Kiyoko while examining her up and down, hiding behind her older brother.

"Why wouldn't I shiver!? That just happened in front of us! Nii-sama, can we go back now?" The young lady tugged on the sleeves of Shunsuke's coat.

Again, another loud boom was heard and it was around the staff bathroom. Everyone shifted their eyes towards each other and took a gulp, swallowing their nervousness except for Shunsuke. Tao suggested that they should probably take a look since they were already instructed to stay for a while.

"Shun, you will be at the front!" Tao pushed Shunsuke forward to the front door which Kiyoko also helped, "Nii-sama, you're not afraid of ghosts so go!"

"Why are you two...?" The door shook vigorously as Shunsuke grabbed the knob, turning it, "You. Don't. Scare. Me. I demand your silence."

It was the very first time that the four heard the commanding voice of the stoic doctor and soon enough, the shaking died down. Shunsuke then proceeded to open the door without any resistance. All of them popped their head out of the room and peeked at the long and dark corridors.

"I don't see anything." M-21 spoke to nobody in particular.

"I don't either." Takeo followed.

Tao took the baby step of leaving the room and observed the surroundings, "Well, since the thing runs that fast so maybe we check it out?"

"Let's split up individually." M-21 suggested.

"No!" Kiyoko tugged her older brother and protested, "I don't want to go alone!"

"Kiyoko, you will be fine. If anything, just shout and I will come." Shunsuke patted her on the head gently.

Tao turned to M-21, "We can use the nose of M-21."

The siblings tilted their head to the side and asked at the same time, "Why?"

"Oh M-21 is... Werehmmm ggmmhhff!" Takeo quickly covered his mouth before revealing anything more.

Kiyoko asked again, "He's a what?"

"Ah I mean! We don't have to split up!" Tao laughed nervously with Takeo let out a heavy breath while M-21 glared at Tao.

"Let's not wasting time and head to the bathroom." M-21 twitched his eyebrows in frustration.

The sound of glass shattered came from the very toilet that they were mentioning which prompted M-21 and Shunsuke, rushing to the bathroom. On the count of three, Shunsuke and M-21 kicked the door open but nothing was there. The mirrors were fine but they were sure they have heard shattering noises.

"Nii-sama... Is the school really haunted?" Kiyoko huddled behind her older brother.

"This is getting out of hand. We have to tell Boss what's going on." Tao suggested then another wave of disturbing sounds again and again. Glass shattered everywhere, things banging into walls which scared the young lady to no end.

"Eek!" Kiyoko cried and hugged her older brother, "Nii-sama, can we go home!?"

Shunsuke wrapped his arm around his younger sister and looked around, "Tao, we have cameras around the proximity of this area. We should head the security room to check the videos."

"Right, let's go!" Tao lead the way and they noticed the door was unlocked.

"Nii-sama..." Kiyoko was at the verge of tears and clinged so close to her older brother.

"There, there. I'm here." Shunsuke comforted her and stroked her hair gently. Takeo was worried as well when he saw Kiyoko being afraid to that point. M-21 looked at the siblings blankly but could not help of wanting to find the stupid thing scaring the young lady so much.

"Who could have destroyed the entrance? I even installed the best RFID system for the security room!" Tao examined the damage of the electric lock.

Shunsuke noticed the lingering stains of blood and that led to the Principal Lee's office. He dipped the tip of his finger and the vicious red stain was still warm. Kiyoko kneeled next to him and examined the blood stain.

"Nii-sama, do you think it's real?"

"Yes, it's blood but whose, I'm not sure." Shunsuke rubbed his index finger and thumb together, smudging it on his doctor's coat.

The trio felt the heavy and deadly aura and soon, the siblings sensed it as well. M-21 went in front of them and instructed them to stay behind him, with Takeo and Tao shielding them from any unforeseen attacks. They nodded as M-21 turned the knob slowly and quietly. What they saw was something the trio did not expect: Their boss was battered despite his wounds had already healed, with Shunsuke pushed them aside and approached Principal Lee.

"Danna, are you alright? I will get my medical kit." As much as Shunsuke sounded calm but his voice was shaking slightly, worrying about their employer.

"No need for that, Shun. I'm alright." He smiled but Shunsuke was already dashing back to the school infirmary to get his medical kit. Kiyoko could not help but smiled at her brother's eagerness to heal the injured.

"Is Crombel back?" M-21 asked which made Kiyoko turned towards him, "Crombel who?"

"M-21, we will discuss it later. For now, please refrain from mentioning the name." Principal Lee spoke and looked at Kiyoko.

Shunsuke slammed open the door and placed his medical kit on the Principal's table, preparing the bandages and medicines. The Principal remained silent and the trio noticed his smile when Shunsuke swiftly cleaned, bandaged his wounds as if his life was on the line.

"Shun, thank you." The Principal gave a smile.

Shunsuke shook his head and answered, "Danna you don't have to thank me. It's my job as a doctor."

The Principal again, gave an assuring smile before instructing the siblings to head back home while the trio were asked to stay. Shunsuke and Kiyoko agreed without much protest and left the office after Shunsuke had informed what the Principal needed to do for his injuries.

The siblings walked along the corridor and noticed the damages done to the school. The glasses shattered, the ground was blasted into deep caverns but there was something strange about the damages which intrigued the two. Kiyoko looked at Shunsuke and smiled, "Our colleagues are really something."

"They are but we are not going to get ourselves involved with them. We are here for work, not to deal with the fighting."

"But Nii-sama~"

"No."

The younger sister pouted her lips and crossed her arms, sulking as her brother wondered about the trio. Meanwhile, the trio and their employer discussed the unforeseen assault.

"Boss, is Crombel back? Didn't we make sure that he won't?" Tao asked.

Frankenstein clenched his fist in anger and everyone could feel dark and menacing aura, including the siblings who were still in the school compound. Shunsuke and Kiyoko turned towards each other, feeling the threatening sensation chilled down their spine.

"Nii-sama, it's hard for us not to ignore that aura." Kiyoko said with a drop of sweat at her temple and reluctantly, Shunsuke had to agree. Even he was afraid of such strong energy when he gulped and it definitely reminded them of a family friend.

"Not just that. What kind of person is our Danna?"

They returned back to the office and opened the door immediately, staring at the four men. Shunsuke took a deep breath, "Danna, we cannot ignore that aura. It's from you. May we know what is going on?"

"And who is Crombel? M-21, you mentioned the name just now." Kiyoko asked as well.

"It doesn't concern you. Shunsuke, Kiyoko, I want both of you to be out of this matter." The Principal explained, "I don't want anything to happen to my employees, especially when they had just arrived in Korea for less than a month."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that, Danna. All of you are not exactly humans to have that special energy around you. Please tell us what we can do to assist." Shunsuke answered and the siblings were not backing down, if they were required to fight then they would.

The trio looked at their boss and shook their head with Kiyoko yelled, "We are not backing down! There must be a certain reason why we are being requested because we did not put up any job application."

"You must have researched about us beforehand. Otherwise, you wouldn't know who we are or where we live." Shunsuke explained as well.

The Principal heaved a sigh and introduced himself again, "My name is Frankenstein and these three security guards are M-21, Tao and Takeo. All of us are modified humans and you're right. Both of you are scouted for a certain reason. I wouldn't have thought it would be so soon."

"However, you will be still working under me in this school. Three of them are still your colleagues and the most important aspect of this job is to protect the school."

"... Nii-sama, guessed we shouldn't have ran away from home. Mami and Otou-chan are going to be so mad..." Kiyoko shrugged and sighed.

Shunsuke thought deeply and examined the four of them, "Why us?"

Frankenstein smirked and explained no further than he should be, "I don't need to tell you when you are one of the most dedicated and intelligent doctors I have seen, Takasugi Shunsuke and..." He turned towards Kiyoko, "Combat prodigy, Takasugi Kiyoko. You breeze through like the butterfly but sting like a wasp on the battlefields."

"Just who in the world are you, Danna?" Shunsuke asked again, feeling uneasy with their background utterly checked.

The trio was confused as well, "Boss, so is Crombel back? Or someone worse?" Tao questioned.


End file.
